The Tiara Acquisition
by kimbee73
Summary: A one shot. Penny is helping Sheldon pick out a gift for Amy after he screws up. How does Penny react when he finds the perfect gift. This takes place during The Shiny Trinket Maneuver. This is a Sheldon/Penny friendship story. Amy is mentioned but is not in this story.


**A/N: Okay so this little plot bunny came to me as I was researching and rewatching The Shiny Trinket Maneuver. This is what I think took place in the jewelry store. It starts exactly like the show just so you know.**

 **I don't own these characters:**

"I don't think there's anything in this jewelry store that Amy would appreciate more than the humidifier we were just looking at Sears." Sheldon said as he and Penny entered the jewelry store. Penny had agreed to take Sheldon shopping for a gift since she knew he was totally clueless about this kind of thing. And here he was making stupid comments.

"Oh, my God, now I know what I sound like to you when I say stupid stuff." Penny commented.

"Ooh, a pocket watch." Sheldon said looking in a display case.

"Okay, I don't think Amy wants a pocket watch." Penny said.

"No, but maybe she wants a man with a pocket watch." He said.

"Still saying stupid stuff. Ooh, does she like bracelets?" She said looking in another case.

"Well, she's very fond of her silver one that says allergic to penicillin. Maybe they have a dressier version of that?" He thought out loud.

A man who obviously worked at the store approached them. "Well, how are we doing this afternoon? Are we looking for anything special? Perhaps a ring for the lady?" He asked.

"Trust me, we are not a couple." Penny said snorting.

"Excuse me. I don't see why you get to snort derisively and point that out. You'd be lucky to land a fella like me." Sheldon said looking at her in distain.

"Fine, go ahead." She said to him.

"Trust me, we are not a couple." Sheldon snorted.

"My apologies. How can I help you today?" The man asked.

"He's in trouble with his girlfriend and needs to buy her a present." Penny told the man.

"Great, trouble with girlfriends is what's putting my daughter through USC." This man could smell trouble a mile away. He pulled a tray of bracelets out of the case.

"Ooh, are these real diamonds?" Penny asked him picking up one of the bracelets to examine it.

"Yes." The man answered. "Channel set baguettes, 20 points total weight."

"Remarkable." Sheldon started. "Diamonds, crystallized carbon. Every day, people go to the grocery store and come home with sacks full of carbon in the form of charcoal briquettes that they toss in their barbeques and set on fire. But just because you've got some carbon with the atoms stacked neatly, you expect me to plunk down thousands of dollars."

"Actually, that's only 750. Everything's on sale." The man told Sheldon.

"Really. Talk to me about that pocket watch." Sheldon said. Penny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sheldon we are not here for you." She said. "You need to get Amy something."

"I know but I really want this watch. Now what is the cost of it?" Sheldon said pointing it out to the man.

"At 25% off it is $225." The man told Sheldon.

"I'll take it." He said.

"Um Sheldon, let's not forget Amy." Penny pointed out.

"Of course you are right. Now let's see what can I get for Amy to make her stop being angry with me?"

"I've already told you get her a bracelet." Penny said.

"That's not good enough." Sheldon said.

"How about a ring?" The man asked.

"We just started dating, I'm not ready for a ring yet." Sheldon said casually.

"Yet?" Penny questioned. "Sheldon, are you thinking about someday possibly marrying Amy?"

"It's a possibility. I don't see why this surprises you. Amy and I are in a relationship. Relationships can go two ways, you either break up or you end up married. As I don't see Amy and I breaking up any time soon, I can't see why we won't someday be married." Sheldon said. "Our relationship agreement has many clauses about the future."

"Sheldon Cooper you are just full of surprises. Now let's find the perfect gift for Amy." Penny exclaimed.

"Might I suggest a necklace?" The man said to them.

"No she works with primates. They may pull it off of her." Sheldon said.

"Good thinking." Penny said.

They looked around the store for a few more minutes when Sheldon spotted it. It was in the section labeled wedding jewelry but it was perfect for her.

"I found it." Sheldon said, walking toward the case.

Penny followed him over and stared in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding." She said.

"When have you ever heard me kid without using Bazinga?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't you think it is a bit much?" She asked.

"I think it is perfect. She will love it." Sheldon answered.

"Which one are you looking at?" The man behind the counter asked.

"The one in the middle." Sheldon answered him.

"Those are the ones with the real diamonds." He told Sheldon.

"And your point is?"

"Sheldon, don't you think that is a bit extreme as an 'I'm sorry' gift." Penny commented.

"So you think I should buy one with fake jewels?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Actually I still think a bracelet is perfect. When will she ever wear that?" Penny asked.

"I bet she can wear it at Bernadette's wedding. She is the maid of honor after all." Sheldon said.

"Those are usually reserved for the bride." Penny told him.

"Well I don't care. That is what I want to get for her. So how much is it?" Sheldon turned to the man.

"Since again everything is 25% off, this particular one is $4500 today."

"Wait, did you say $4500?" Penny asked.

"Yes, it is normally $6000." The man said to her.

"Sheldon, this is crazy. Why not get her the one without the diamonds. I am sure she will love it just as much."

"No, if I am going to buy her one, I am going to get the real thing. I will take it." Sheldon said.

"I can't believe you are going to spend $4500 on a tiara." Penny said.

"Well believe it. Amy deserves it." Sheldon said. The truth was he was already thinking about how she would react to it. He knew this was the perfect gift because she always talked about how her mother would read her the princess stories and tell her that someday her prince would come. Sheldon wanted Amy to think of him as her prince. So she needed a tiara in order to be a princess.

"If you insist. All this because you blew off a magazine she was published in." Penny said. "I don't even want to think about the kinds of things you will have to buy her when you really screw up."

"I plan on this being the only time I 'screw up'." He said to her.

"Oh sweetie I know you. You will have to make up with her a lot." Penny laughed.

"Very funny." He said. "Now let's get going." The two left the store and Penny sent Amy a text asking her if she would want to come over and hang out that night.

 **What did you think? Let me know in a review.**


End file.
